Nightworld Clan: Wildfire's Story
by KorreySmithson06
Summary: What would you do if your whole clan accused you for something you never did? Well Wildfire didn't take it well, and decided to leave her clan never to come back again because of it. Join her in her journey of love, betrayal, and heart ache in...N.W.C:WS.


**Hello all and I'd like to introduce myself. My name is KorreySmithson06 and this is the beginning of my new story, Nightworld Clan: Wildfire's Story. This story will at least be cut up into nine different stories that each will tell one of my OC's life in their own words, not any other's words. There will be a poll placed on my profile around Chapter 5, maybe even 4 if the feedback for this story is great. The winner will be told on the last chapter of Nightworld Clan: Wildfire's Story so there will be time to vote. I started with Wildfire, because she technically is my OC the other's I may have made but they represent other's in my old neighbor that wanted to be in this story. Sorry to you guys I totally forgot about making this story for you. Another reason is I lost my information on what you guys wanted your OC's to look like and act. Sorry but here it is now, so I hope you enjoy the get to know the character page in alphabetical order. Enjoy!**

* * *

Information page: Alphabetical Order.

Alexis: Grey with black stripes running down her spine and sides. She is a she-cat with crystal blue eyes that if your not careful and look into them, they will look into your soul. She has a white running down the length of her stomach with a little white on her front two paws. One back paw is completely white while the other is to the bend of her knee, and she also has a black point to her tail. She is a carefree cat with a cheerful pesonality to boot. Even though she is not a clan cat, she has always wanted to be in a clan that will accept her for her. Not for the Kittypet she is, but for her cheerful personality that will fool the other clans into thinking that the clan that she is in is a butch of pussies and they would attack, and her clan would show them who's boss. Kittypet until she is found by Icepaw.

Icepaw(later Iceclaw): Blue grey with a white left front paw. She is a she-cat with navy blue eyes that can be cheerful looking, but can also be serious looking when in a fight or a perilous stuation. She is slightly tempermental when she is having a good or bad day, depends on her mood to start the day, though. She is very sensitive when it comes to the subject of her parents, because they where killed in a gruesome badger attack a few weeks after her apprenticeship. She grew into late apprentice-hood never knowing that her parents weren't killed by badgers, but by one of her own clanmates. The one who did it was none other than the deputy, Owltail. When she found this out she grew so furious that she threatened Owltail that she would kill him just like he killed her parents. He, evidently, told the clan leader, because as soon as she woke up she was exiled by the bastard leader for theatening his deputy. She left with only one thing to say, "Remember my promise, bastard. It will happen, and I will make sure you pay." With a glare as cold as her namesake she glared a hole through the deputy's head, turned her head and body toward the exit of the camp, and walked with her tail held high with no second glance out of the camp, never to be seen again.

K.C.: Smoky black with a white right back paw. She is a she-cat with greyish blue eyes that if you look at in a way they look exactly like a storm cloud. She has a slightly calm demeanor, but she does get slightly moody every now and then. She also is somewhat crazy in the head. She does stupid things that cats never do just to understand how it feels. She once even tried to kill a damn dog, because it pissed her off. She went all crazy ninja kitty on its ass. She said she sent it crying back to its mommy with its tail between its legs. She has a protective side to her that every cat in the neighbor knows about. She is aggressive and defensive at times. She will also try and kill any cat that tries to hurt her, her friend, or her family. Kittypet until she meets and befriends Shadowpaw of ShadowClan.

Lightningpaw(later Lightningfang): Tortoiseshell that is more black than white with orange and white streaks littering her whole body, but her front left paw is left unaffected by this. She is a she-cat with piercing emerald green eyes that can scare even the toughest cat in her clan and probably in all of the other clans as well. She is a very defensive cat with a humongous swearing problem, and doesn't know when to shut her money maker. She was exiled because she didn't like how the clan leader was dealing with the impending attack of ShadowClan looming over the horizon. So she spoke out to the clan leader wondering what the hell was he thinking. It just so happened that that outburst was the last straw for Longstar, and he banished her from ever coming back to WindClan again. She flared in anger at him, then with an evil glint in her eyes she warned him by saying, "This is most definitly not the last time you have heard from me, Longstar. You will pay for everything you have never suceed in doing for this clan. Mark my words, Longstar this is just the beginning." She then stalked out of the camp never to be seen again, but she will be forever watched out for for she threatened the clan leader.

Renesmae: Siamese with a black left front paw. She is a she-cat with mud brown eyes that look like little doe eyes. They do, however, give her eyes and face a deer in the headlights kind of look to her. Despite her being a Siamese, contrary to her name, she isn't a loud-mouthed cat. She will, however, speak her mind when she feels it necessary to do so. She has a slightly laid-back attitude, but she does have an aggressive side to her that you do not want to mess with. She may be a Kittypet, but she has always had a nack for going out into the forest and catching mice, shrews, and sometimes sparrows or robins. Making her a prime subject to be a hunting clan cat that hunts food for the clan. She is a Kittypet until she sees, and meets Lightningpaw and joins her with her plan for revenge against WindClan.

Shadowpaw(later Shadowfur): White with black front and back paws. He is a tom with dark forest green eyes that have to deal with the trials of ShadowClan. He is very defensive of anything that has to do with his clan. He may seem cold and hostile on the outside, but on the inside he isn't as cold and heartless as he makes himself off to be. His defensiveness for his clan completely disappeared the day he was exiled for something he didn't even do. One of the arrogant apprentices that disliked him because he was so much stronger than them, went to Blackstar and said that Shadowpaw attacked him because he pissed him off in a way that was very cruel even to ShadowClan standards. It pissed him off so damn bad that as soon as that apprentice was all by himself, he really did attack him this time. As soon as he dealt the killing blow, he dragged the body back into camp and put it in the middle of the camp's ground for everyone to see. He heard shocked gasps and pissed hisses. He glared coldly at everyone in ShadowClan and said, "If I attacked him like he so cruelly point out the first time. Why wasn't he dead then instead of now, you stupid fucks. All because of you believing him he is now dead, and I could care less. The bastard is dead now and that is all that matters to me. So here is to ShadowClan's stupid ways, and here's to seeing you all in hell. But I don't think you would want that now would you? It's to late know, fuckers. I hope you all die a horrible death, and if it is by me, well hehehehe I will make sure I will do it as slow and painfully as I possibly can. See you all in hell, ShadowClan." He then glared at them all coldly with a cold smirk on his face, before he disappeared into the the shadows that surrounded the camp and outside world. Little did ShadowClan know that they just released the devil himself into the whole cat and clan world.

Thunderpaw(later Thunderstorm): Light brown with a white underbelly with black stipes that litter her back, sides, and her tail. She is a she-cat with vibrant greenish hazel eyes that are feeled with mirth and happiness most of the time, until her friend was killed. Then they became dull, lifeless, and angry at the cat who did it. Her friend was one day killed at night when she was hunting food for the clan to eat, no one knows who did it, but Thunderpaw did. She blamed Darkpelt for killing her friend, but she didn't have any proof for her fellow clanmates to believe her by. They didn't believe her, and dismised her side of the story as false immediately. Thunderpaw then confronted Darkpelt to get the truth. He admitted to killing her best friend, but told her she had no proof of him ever doing such a thing. She got so furious she attacked him and he yowled as loud as he could to get this crazy manic off of him. She was then, after a short deliberation, exiled from RiverClan never to return again.

Wildpaw(later Wildfire): Ashy black with four white paws with a white tipped tail. She is a she-cat with stormy grey eyes that have hints of hazel in them. She has intense mood swings every now and then that you just might want to stay away from. She is also very protective of her clan, her family, and her friends. That is until they blame her for the death of her best friend, Snowcloud. They openly accused her of killing her, when she knew that she most definitly didn't kill her best friend. She told them this, and they still didn't believe her. So they had a clan meeting with the leader present to discuss the problem that was Wildpaw. The leader, and everyone else, in the end decided to exile Wildpaw for something she knew she didn't even do. She was so pissed at the leader that she glared a cold hole throw his head, and said with a voice just as cold, "You just made a big mistake, Firestar. You will never life it down. I swear that I will make you pay. You all will pay in the one way that I know you all deserve. That pay is your all's blood." She then glared at everyone coldly with a smirk on her cat face, and then turned tail and has yet to be seen since.

Zika: Russian blue with a white tip to his right ear. He is a tom with dark-like amber eyes that can be clever and carefree at the same time. He has a very laid-back attitude, and is always the peace maker in his household and with his friends. He, however, will be aggressive when someone attacks him, his friends, or his family. He will viciously maim the cat until they are unrecognizable to any one else. He was abandoned by his mother when he was 6 weeks old, but he shows no recognition of this event. He has always been the adventurous type, even if he doesn't act like it half or most of the time. He one time tried to get out of the yard to go explore the outside world around the inclosed jail cell that was his home. Lets just say that that wasn't a pleasant experience at all. Kittypet until he meets and befriends Thunderpaw.

* * *

**Okay so there were the OC's. Again I am so sorry I lost it, but just a few days ago I found it again. It was ripped almost in half, some of the sides were riped of and the words were riped of along with it. Here it is now though, so see you until next time, Bye! Please Read and Review, thank you and have a nice day!**


End file.
